cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Pathfinder
Advanced Training |notes = Will not retaliate if attacked }} Pathfinders are USA's elite snipers. Background Equipped with a long-range sniper rifle (Heckler & Koch MSG90) and effective camouflage (Ghillie suits), the Pathfinder can take out enemy infantry systematically and often without enemy commanders realizing. Pathfinders are cloaked when not moving. However, they are completely useless against vehicles and buildings. If revealed, a single vehicle could dispatch Pathfinders without much trouble. To compensate for this, many players use a very effective tactic by filling the Humvees with a Pathfinder and four Missile Defenders to allow Pathfinders with protection from vehicles. Also Pathfinders can garrison buildings and stay cloaked in the building as long as only stealth units occupy the building. Not wanting their training to fall into the wrong hands US officials restrict them only to Generals who had achieved special promotions. Ironically, Kassad was reported to train snipers that look alike Pathfinders in his main base. General Leang, a high-ranking Chinese general, also had access to Pathfinders. Upgrades Game unit Strategy While the GLA only possesses one skilled sniper, Jarmen Kell, Pathfinders could be trained in almost unlimited numbers. However, unlike Jarmen Kell, they are only stealthed when stationary, and since Jarmen Kell is not likely to blow his cover with no good reason, he only shoots when given a direct order or when he has already been detected after shooting, while Pathfinders can shoot any enemy infantry that comes in range without direct orders. They could detect stealth units, making them invaluable assets to bring along during an assault. A handful of these snipers can easily render almost all infantry on the battlefield useless. They would also make good perimeter recon, surrounding a base. Stationing Pathfinders in all forms of entryways to an allied base would make it very hard for anyone to trespass undetected or are setting up ambushes in secret,even better so against stealthed forces under Prince Kassad's command. Counters However, observant commanders can pinpoint the location of a Pathfinder by studying the trajectory of a fired shot, as a Pathfinder can only remain cloaked when stationary. Like other infantry, they could be loaded into Humvees and ordered to garrison buildings without the building being seen as garrisoned by enemy generals, providing exceptional anti-infantry protection for advancing units. However, unlike Jarmen Kell's rifle and special anti-vehicle rounds, their sniper rifle is utterly useless against vehicles. If cornered by an anti-infantry vehicle, Pathfinders have to remain still and rely on their camouflage to protect them. They also have a habit to run towards infantry a short distance before firing, then staying put in that position until all infantry in their dead zone are wiped out. Once they are done, they will return to their original spots, or go back and forth as needed, this can be easily exploited by either counter sniping or using rebel infantry to pick out the sniper and letting Jarmen Kell kill them. That is if there is only one sniper to deal with. Another way is to bring in a stealth detection unit like Troop Crawler, Radar Van, or the Scout Drone upgrade for USA vehicles and pair it with a good anti-infantry unit for a spectacular sniper takedown. In Zero Hour, Pathfinders are also unable to attack Combat Cycles. Assessment Pros *Stealth when stationary *Detects stealth, useful in removing Booby Traps *Attacks enemy infantry automatically when in range *Relatively fast firing rate, can quickly dispose a considerable number of infantries if left unchecked, especially when being deployed in teams *Powerful if garrisoned, especially in humvee *Can defeat hero units in 1-2 shots *No build limit Cons *Vulnerable to scout vehicles *Vulnerable to aircraft *Useless against vehicles and structures *Can be crushed, unlike Jarmen Kell *Loses stealth when moving *Cannot detect stealth units or buildings when garrisoned. Selected Quotes Videos File:C%26C_Generals_—_Pathfinder_Audio|Pathfinder quotes Behind the scenes The Pathfinder is voiced by Quinton Flynn; who also voiced the Humvee, Missile defender, Raptor, and Pilot. He is arguably best known for his role as﻿ Raiden from the Metal Gear Solid series. Trivia *In reality the MSG90A1 has been tested by the United States Marine Corps but it is ruled out in favor of the M14 DMR. *Pathfinders resemble real life United States Marine Corps Scout Snipers. *The Pathfinder has unused animations for lying down and shooting while prone. As to what effect this would have had, is unknown, although it was likely that the sniper would only become camouflaged while prone. *Despite wearing green camouflage suits, they can still camouflage in the desert, cityscapes, and in the snow. See Also Internal Link *Jarmen Kell External Links *Heckler & Koch HK41 *Heckler & Koch G3 *Heckler & Koch PSG1 *Ghillie suits Category:Generals 1 infantry Category:USA Arsenals Category:Detectors